Helado
by tales'of.reira
Summary: one-shot , hace calor por la noche , que mejor que comer un helado? ... EdWin


Hola! Bueno hoy fui a comer helado [rico asi que se me vino esta historia a la mente, es un one-shot de mi pareja preferida de todo el anime/manga , el EdWin [503 bueno es bastante simple , no tiene la gran trama pero aun asi le tengo un cariño a este por … no lo van a saber aun xD quizás en otro fic…

**Disclaimer** FMA no me pertenece es creación de hiromu arakawa y no se qué pasaría si caería en mis manos , solo les digo una palabra: desastre xD

**Helado**

y no sabía por que se le había ocurrido semejante idiotez , hacía calor por la noche , si era casi insoportable pero por que la había invitado a ella? Es decir los dos solos? Le había dicho a al que valla pero le había respondido con un "no hermano, yo solo voy a estorbar" y esa risita que soltó, que se refería?! Pero hay estaban en las calles de ciudad central , yendo a la heladería y sin no fuese por el calor que la noche traía , de seguro winry sospecharía de su sonrojo y así estaban los dos callados , no sabía si ella se sentía igual que el o solo quería un helado de chocolate para calmarse un poco , después de todo había estado todo el día encerrada con su automail nuevo y el le había dicho que venga porque … quería ahorrarse el discurso de "te una semana ,una semana! Y volverás con mi obra maestra rota por alguna tontería o por algo en lo que te haigas metido y por supuesto no me contaras" y bla bla bla, aun no entendía porque siempre la escuchaba.

-ed… ya llegamos – dijo mientras se movía su cuerpo de lado a lado muy ligeramente lo cual lo dejo mirándola como tonto y él lo sabía , sabia la mirada que le tenia y que por alguna razón disfrutaba el verla.

- pasemos – soltó esas palabras con molestia fingida, solo para que no se de cuenta de cómo la había mirado antes – de que sabor quieres? – conociendo a winry espero algo como chocolate o menta pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando dijo

-café y tú? – sabía que su respuesta iba a ser aun más patética

-fresa… - ahí estaba el famoso alquimista de acero iba a pedir eso , y no pudo evitar mirarla mal cuando empezó a reír.

-no me lo esperaba de ti.

-bueno las cosas son como son … - dio un gruño le molestaba que supiera eso , le gustaba la fresa y? ella era la que pedía café

Un rato luego estaban sentados en una banquita algo incómodos por la gente de alrededor , todos eran chicos enamorados y gritándose cursilerías y se volvía realmente molesto escuchar a las parejitas con cosas como "hikaru , gracias por el helado … , de nada haruhi"

Ed empezaba a hartarse , el calor lo carcomía mientras comía el helado y fue cuando volteo que lanzo una risa al ver a winry .

-no puedes morderlo?

-no … - dijo con un poco de café en los labios – se me tiemplan los dientes – el sonrió le pareció divertido que la loca mecánica no pueda con eso y tenga que lamerlo lentamente y aun mas cómico ver como se le derretía por los lados y no podía hacer nada , viendo como trataba de que no se le caiga , malográndolo aun mas – oye ayúdame … -pronuncio con la mano totalmente melosa y el se inclino a comer un poco.

-puajj … sabe casi tan mal como la leche! – hizo un ademan de molestia – como me haces comer esto?

-fuiste tu el de la idea así que ahora ayuda! – y así estuvieron y ed tenia que admitir que por una vez le gustaba verla de esa forma tan tierna

-por fin acabamos, no? En serio tus tonterías empiezan a hartarme

-cállate , agradece que no traje la llave , porque apenas lleguemos … te la veras con ella … extraña tocar tu cabeza

-odio a esa cosa que se encarga de hacerme triste la vi… espera tienes aca – se acerco , claro que era una excusa , para verla a los ojos , por alguna razón lo hacían sentirse bien … sentirse , querido? Y winry comenzó a balbucear lo cual lo sorprendió , pudo escucharla hablar de duendes rosas en mercurio … y verla así de , sonrojada? O de seguro era fiebre o el calor le afectaba…

-estas bien?

-si , solo … -volvió a mirarlo y supo que si esto iba en ese camino ella iba a terminar como una de esas chicas que estaban cerca y era algo que NO deseaba, pero tuvo curiosidad por algo que antes se le había pasado por la cabeza …

-ed , como besas?

-ah? Que como qué?

-como… besas? Has besado a alguien, no? Cualquier adolescente normal lo ha hecho - se callo lo había olvidado… él no era normal

-… tu lo has hecho? – pregunto ansioso

-si… unas veces , con nadie especial … no con quien yo deseaba.

Y el ojidorado tuvo ganas de comprar una catana y atravesársela a alguien, porque ella era "suya" no importaba si no lo sabía, ella le pertenecía , desde siempre , no era de al , ni de pinako , no de nadie mas , era de el y NO la compartía

-quien? –dijo ya molesto.

-pues unos chicos de rizen bull y uno en rush valley …

Era oficial el mundo tenía algo contra él , no eran uno eran más! Ya se encargaría de exterminarlos podía decir que era una misión y los mandaba a todos a la cárcel por tocarla y si mustang no lo dejaba lo chantajearía con la vez que lo encontró besándose con riza, ja! Su plan era perfecto, esos coge propiedades de otros pagarían, de seguro era ese chico que lo había llamado enano, ya le daba mala espina desde hace mucho

-Y que tal lo hizo?

-Nada espectacular… no te pongas así…

-es ese que siempre acosa en la tienda? Ah? ah? – empezaba a a desesperarse

-si… digo, no acosa!

- si lo hace! No te deja en paz ni un segundo! Que no se da cuenta que tu no lo quieres

- ya ed… - la chica estaba ruborizada por el comportamiento de su amigo no se lo esperaba… después de todo, el no la correspondía, o si?

- ya vas a ver que le hago por meterse contigo como te va a tocar, nadie toca lo mío –seguía refunfuñando, winry abría los ojos bastante sorprendida no pudo decir nada hasta que se acerco el mesero…

-señor la cuen…

-que la miras!?

-na …

-toma! - le tiro el dinero dejando al empleado bastante extrañado por la forma en que cogió a la rubia del brazo y la jalo lejos del lugar.

La tenia de la mano por las calles ya bastante tarde seguía murmurando cosas como intentar transmutarlos a todos en ranas, no mejor en hormigas para poder aplastarlos, se estaba diciendo enano el mismo? El podía aplastar ranas! No tenían que ser insectos para lograrlo!

-ed… a donde vamos?

- a la casa – la apretó de las manos y la acerco de el – dime… de quien era el beso que querías? - su voz sonaba en orden ya no era una mera curiosidad, le estaba ordenando que le diga

-yo… era… de… -la chica estaba nerviosa , miro fijamente a Edward – de una persona cercana …

-que tan cercana? - ahora parecía que era el , quien la estaba acosando

-de cuando era pequeña…

-ese pesado de cuando éramos pequeños? Que siempre me decía que tome mi leche!?

-no… -trato de no reírse , había olvidado eso - más cercano…

- dime mas… -estaba cerca de ella

- es rubio… - soltó con miedo

-el imbécil de jardín de niños con problemas de autoestima?! Como puedes estar enamorada de el?! Tenía que ir al psicólogo! Aunque solo lo hacía para llamar tu atención, no?!

-su apodillo es elric – ed realmente era tarado

-AL?!?! El era una armadura! Que… como querías besarlo?! Que tiene el?

-no! Que más obvia quieres que sea? TU! Enano de primera!

-mi… mío? - dijo impresionado

- no que da? Del vecino! – en verdad su paciencia ya no alcanzaba mas, ed era un "genio" no? Pues no parecía , porque hasta el chico con problemas de autoestima era más inteligente en eso

-pero yo era tu vecino…

De acuerdo no se esperaba eso, iba que tener que darle clases? Hasta aru debía entender mejor esas cosas y era su hermano menor!

-imbécil – fue lo único que le salió de la boca

-bruja – respondió de memoria

-tarado

-mala

-egoísta

-cállate!

- que demonios quieres que haga?

- no sé, no tienes hormonas? Que te indican?! – dijo gritándole en medio de la calle

-que… - se sonrojo – quiero… be …

-eres lento - dijo con uuna sonrisa

-aun así te gusto –le devolvió el gesto para acercarse a ella …

Era una mañana normal en el hotel que compartían ed , al y winry , las cosas de mecánica tiradas , los libros de alquimia por ahí , uno que otro gato se metía por la ventana esperando que al los alimentara, asi era siempre

El menor acababa de despertarse por culpa de un grito… igual que todos los días

-bruja! Porque me golpeas?

- te dije que me debías esto! – y la llave inglesa callo en su cabeza mas fuerte que nunca

-auuu!! Maldita!

Definitivamente las cosas no cambiarían entre ellos, dijo para salir de la casa , iba a comprar leche para los gatos, los miro de reojo y se sorprendió al escuchar lo último.

-loco de la alquimia

-aun así te gusto.

-oye…. Sabes que el helado hace que me comporte raro…

- a si? Para mí siempre eres asi…

Y el trauma de su vida, puaaj , su hermano se estaba besando con winry? Con winry? Se estaban peleando hace tres segundos y ahora se baboseaban… asco. El aun tenia dieseis no tenia por que ver eso… definitivamente, saldría a comer helado solo y sin compañía hasta que sea mayor de edad.

** FIN **

**notas ****de autor: **final algo raro … pero que da a mi me dio más risa que describir un beso , y con la "inocencia" de al no pude aguantarme cuando se me ocurrió volvió un poco más ameno el fic me aburría un poco , sin contar los celos de ed claro … milagrosamente son cinco páginas que es un record mío para un one shot … así que espero que les guste y ya tengo en mente dos más, parecidos a este … es post manga , supongo , así que al tiene su cuerpecito , para quien se anima a ir a la heladería con el

noten la indirecta hikaharu [ouran y la i RoyAi , que sabran son otras de mis parejas preferidas

Saludos

Brunz nn

Espero sus queridos**reviews**recuerden mi esfuerzo como autora


End file.
